


This Must be Heaven

by Jubilee44



Series: Philidosia October Challenge [22]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Firefighters, First Meetings, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 12:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubilee44/pseuds/Jubilee44
Summary: Theo is sure she is going to die when she wakes up to her apartment building on fire. But Philip Hamilton isn't about to let that happen while he's on the clock.





	This Must be Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> 22\. Candles

            The fire started because a neighbor had left a candle burning right next to his curtains. It was ten in the morning and Theo Burr was fast asleep. She was a nurse at the emergency room and was working night shifts. She was exhausted and didn’t hear the fire alarm. Her roommate Georges was out working. It wasn’t until smoke started to pool into the apartment did Theo wake up.

            “What the….” Theo covered her mouth and coughed. She went out to the kitchen and found the smoke was drowning the apartment. She ducked down and went to leave but the door handle was burning. All her fire safety tips from childhood was starting to escape her. She was starting to panic as the alarm kept wailing and she was starting to have difficulty breathing. She was only twenty-six she couldn’t die now. Dead set on not dying, Theo forced her self to act. Thinking fast, she went to the window. She opened it and saw fire engines already outside the building.

            Just as Theo went to alert the people on the street, she heard the door behind her burst open. There was a tall firefighter in full gear entering. Without hesitation, Theo was scooped up and rushed out of the building. The fire was raging out in the hallway and Theo felt the scorching heat. She turned away and buried her face into the firefighter’s chest.

            There was a burst of relief when Theo felt the cool air on her skin. She looked up and nearly cried when she saw the sun. She wasn’t going to die.

            The firefighter took her over to an ambulance and helped her sit down on a stretcher.

            A young woman started to tend to her, giving her oxygen. “Did you get any burns? How are you feeling? Dizzy?”

            “I’m alright.” Theo was still in shock and couldn’t feel much.

            “I’m going to give you oxygen, just breathe easily.” The woman put the plastic mask over her mouth.

            Theo listened to the EMT’s instructions. She closed her eyes to refocus her thoughts. She heard someone walk over.

            “How’s she doing, Frankie?” A voice asked.

            “Alright, just in shock I think.”

            Theo opened her eyes and saw the firefighter who had rescued her. His helmet was off and she could finally see her so-called prince Charming.

            Sweat made his curls stick to his forehead, his cheeks sparkled with freckles, and he had eyes that could make anyone swoon. He smiled when he saw Theo’s eyes were opened. “Are you feeling alright?” He asked when the EMT removed the oxygen mask.

            “Oh…uh, yes, thank you.” Theo blinked a few times when she caught herself staring at him. “Thank you for…you know…”

            “It’s my job.” He just shrugged.

            “Well, I feel like I have to thank you anyways. You saved my life. That’s not something I take lightly.” Theo raised an eyebrow.

            “Maybe you can make it up to me then?” The guy looked a little flirty. “Want to go get a drink sometime?”

            Theo stared at him. “Are you hitting on me?”

            The EMT snorted. “Oh Philip…” She sounded disappointed.

            The man, Philip, suddenly got very sheepish. “Shut up, Frankie.” He muttered. “Sorry, I just…it was a joke.”

            “Mhm.” Theo eyed him. “Meet me for coffee tomorrow, at the Starbucks down the block.”

            Philip looked stunned. “Wait…really?”

            “Oh no it was just a joke.” Theo smirked.

            He grinned and started to laugh. “I am really glad I saved you. The world would be missing out without you around.”

            “That’s what I’ve heard.” Theo shrugged casually. “How about ten tomorrow?” She asked.

            “Is that a joke time or a real time?”

            “You decide.”

            Philip really liked this girl. “I’ll see you then.”

           


End file.
